


Blondie and The Wraith

by terrafied



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad stuff happens, Beauty and the Beast AU, Genji And Hanzo Shimada Are Little Shits, Good Ol' Family Bonding, I hope you know why I chose these characters for their designated roles, I love these sad old men, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thanks Guys, and I am t e r r i f i e d, oh no, thanks to some helpful users i got an idea of who could be gaston, this is my first time posting multiple chapters that I actually have a plan for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrafied/pseuds/terrafied
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a prince of a faraway castle. He was cold, cruel, and a touch arrogant. He one day hosted a ball.R76 Beauty and The Beast AU where Jack is Beauty and Gabriel is The Beast.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was inspired by starfish-drawz's post over here! --->https://starfishdrawz.tumblr.com/post/178351743125/can-i-give-yall-an-r76-beauty-and-the-beast-au  
> Go check it out, they have a lovely artstyle!  
> If you feel anything is wrong with it, please specify! I will work to make myself better!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> ♥*♡∞:｡.｡✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*♥*♡∞:｡.｡✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*♥*♡∞:｡.｡✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Once upon a time, there was a prince of a faraway castle. He was cold, cruel, and a touch arrogant. He one day hosted a ball. When someone knocked on his door, he opened the door to see an old woman, who begged to take shelter in the castle. He flatly refused, even when the woman gave him a lovely black rose in exchange, something that was not naturally occurring. When the woman showed her true form as an enchantress, with short flaming red hair, he got scared, but instead of begging for mercy, he grabbed his sword and threatened the enchantress. She was already infuriated by his rude behavior, but this totally infuriated her. So much, in fact that she cursed the prince to become a wraith, and that castle’s occupants to become mere objects. The enchantress, however, provided a way out of the curse: someone must fall in love with him by the time the black rose lost all of its petals, or stay a wraith forever and lose all of his humanity as well as his subjects. The wraith, already having been bitter as a prince, grew even more bitter. For who would ever fall in love with someone like him? His castle became cold and foreboding. Even the forests surrounding the castle became colder and more dangerous. Meanwhile, the town near the castle began to spin tales about what had happened to the people who had been servants in the castle, as the town housed all the families of the prince’s servants. The families believed that something had happened to their parents, their siblings, their children. That something involved a curse. However, they did not want to get cursed either, so they did not dare travel to the castle. So the wraith lived out many days alone and bitter. 

But little did he know, soon his life would be changed in the course of a few weeks.


	2. An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing Beauty, or Jack here. I am also introducing additional characters. 
> 
>    
> Do't be fooled by the date I posted this, updates are not on a schedule. I'm going to go sleep, wake me up when it's summer.   
>  
> 
> (So apparently there’s this thing called a beta who helps edit the fic and I don’t have one pls forgive me and my ignorant butt)

“ ‘Ey pops! Where are my copies of the book I jus’ published?” As McCree’s voice rang out, Jack stood up and stopped plowing his field to groan. His adopted child, Jesse McCree, could be forgetful sometimes, and it annoyed him to no end. He wrote books under the pen name Joel Morricone, and being a writer, it was important to remember things. To Jesse’s credit, his forgetfulness has lessened remarkably ever since he had taken up writing as a second job along with helping Jack Morrison tend to the crops and take care of the crops and chickens. Still, when it occurred, it was just as annoying as the other 2,341 times it had happened. Jack shouted, “The books are in that huge crate the size of your ego!” A grumble and a few scuffling noises were heard before he heard McCree crow victoriously that he had found his books. “Now jus’ ta’ find that damn wagon,” McCree said in a slightly softer voice. Jack chuckled to himself and continued plowing the fields. “Just don’t forget to saddle Bastion up tomorrow!” Jesse grumbled, but Jack knew he would make it a point to help him out with planting just so that he could saddle Bastion up earlier. Bastion was their sturdy and faithful horse that had served them faithfully for 17 years, ever since he was just a foal. He could get cranky if he wasn’t fed, and he started rather easily at any loud sound that wasn’t him or Jesse shouting. Still, no other horse could replace the special place Bastion had in his heart. He grabbed the corn seeds that he had kept for this spring. Gently placing the kernels along the rows and pressing them into the soil, he did the task with as much care as one would comfort a crying baby. After placing topsoil over his planted kernels, he heard a loud “Oy, Jack!” With a sigh, Jack turned around to see the town’s pretty boy, Gerard Lacroix. He was a hunter, was really rude, and wanted a trophy spouse. Oh, and did Jack mention, he  **hated** Jesse’s books, he didn’t even go out of his way to pretend he liked them. Jack couldn’t stand that. “So, you look pretty busy!” Gerard drawled. “That I am. Now If you’ll leave me alone, I need to feed the animals and clean their pens,” Jack said tersely, barely managing to be polite. Gerard made a sly face at Jack, and he knew Gerard was going to say something unsavory-that expression always preceded some offensive statement. If Jack’s disgust was worn on his face, Gerard was either oblivious or didn’t care- most likely the latter Jack thought grimly. “Why do you bother working so hard? Such pretty hands are going to waste.” Jack retorted,“I work to put food on the table and a roof over our heads. Jesse sells books to make things a bit more comfortable for us, we earn our keep, unlike you. We don’t get donations from the town for being a charming asshat.” Gerard’s grin turned into that of a shark. “Well, I have a solution to that problem.” Jack immediately lost all of his patience with Gerard. “Whatever it is, it can wait till I’m finished.” Gerard pouted like the big baby he was, placed a hand over his heart as if Jack had stabbed him there, and said, “Ah, Jack, anything for you!” Jack simply grunted in acknowledgement and walked off towards Bastion’s stable. Opening the gate, Bastion whinnied and shook his head. “I know, it’s claustrophobic in here, but I'm here now, and your pen needs to be cleaned, so off with you.” Bastion trotted out happily, or at least he looked the part. Grabbing a bucket in the corner of the stall, Jack set to work.

 

* * *

Jack woke up to the tolling bells of of the town clock tower. He needed to go out into town for some more hay; the supply of hay was almost over after he had replaced the hay in Bastion’s stall while cleaning it out yesterday. It could be easily made for cheap, but that took time, and they had enough money to spend on bales of hay thanks to Jesse’s second career. He rose with a groan, not wanting to leave the soft warmth of his bed and have to go out into society. It wasn't that Jack was antisocial or introverted, he had many good friends in town. It was just that wherever there was people, there was Gerard. Where there was Gerard, there was constant pestering to get his attention. “No, Jack, you need the hay. If there’s hay, Bastion is happy. If Bastion is happy, Jesse sells more. More sales means more money. More money so I don't have to grow corn for a living.” He loved growing corn, but he knew that there was more to the world than the small town he lived on the outskirts of. The urge to see the world, try new things, was something that he had always wanted to do ever since he saw the atlas in the town library as a child. There was so much adventure out there to be had, so this sleepy town felt rather stagnant sometimes. Getting into his overalls, yanking on his work boots, combing his fingers through his hair so he would at least look presentable, Jack prepared to go into town. When Jack opened the curtains, he saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. Making his way out of the house and towards Bastion’s stable,  he yelled, “Okay, Bastion, it's time to get up.” Bastion huffed in response. He was probably saying, “Just a few more minutes,” in horse language. Opening the gate, Jack gave Bastion a few good scratches behind the ears, just as he liked it. That was enough to goad him into going out of his stable. He hitched Bastion to the wagon, and throwing a leg over his back, he sat on Bastion and prepared to venture out into town.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need constructive criticism.   
> Help your resident trash writer today and post a comment on what you think needs fixing!


	3. A Busy Day

 “Hey, Jack! Nice to see you!” Jack waved his hand at the friendly woman. Bastion tossed his head and snuffed happily, seeming to sense the intent behind her words. “Peace be upon you!” The compliment came from a bald, smiling man named Zenyatta. He was the village priest, a calm and open minded man. “Peace be upon you too!” Jack waved the kindly man. Stopping Bastion so he could talk to the priest, He said, “How are you doing? How is your church?” Zenyatta let out a little laugh and said, “Same as usual. But it still felt so quiet. It always feels that way,” Zenyatta sighed as his smile faltered. Jack gave Zenyatta a pat on the back and said, “I’m really sorry about him. He meant a lot to you, didn't he?” Zenyatta looked at the ground as though it contained answers to his plight. “Yes, Genji was such a rowdy kid.” Jack gave a sad smile to Zenyatta. Genji would be a young man, ready to venture out into the world by now. If he had come back from the cursed castle, that is. But just like his older brother Hanzo, he’d vanished into thin air on that day. Jack had been 21. A sigh from Zenyatta pulled Jack from his thoughts. He focused on Zenyatta. “Well, it serves us no good to dwell in the past now. We must continue on, for their sake and ours.” A determined look had spread on Zenyatta’s face. Jack put his hands up in a feigned display of surrender. “Well, what can I argue? I’ll prolly have to remind Jesse that his good friends are probably not coming back. He still gets a moony look whenever I talk about either of them.” Zenyatta laughed lightly, and said, “Well then. Be on your hay.” Jack gave a chuckle at the pun. “See ya later Zenyatta!” Zenyatta waved in reply.

 As Jack went into the town square, he tried his best to focus on getting to the hay seller. Greeting other folks, he finally came to the hay seller. The hay seller's name was Reinhardt. The father of Fareeha and husband of Ana, he was the most heavily affected. It had not diminished his significant cheer or strength, however. He still practically yelled when he spoke. “Ah! Good morning Jack! How is Jesse?” Jack smirked at the thought of Jesse fiercely hugging the big man after the long interval in which he hadn’t seen him. “If I told him I was visiting you, he’d probably sneak behind me and get the jump on you first chance he gets.” Reinhardt simply laughed. Reinhardt was an avid reader of Jesse’s novels. Jesse loved the constructive criticism he gave, and always looked forward to gaining insight on how he could improve. “Ze best hay for you, Jack! Give the squire my regards!” Loading the hay onto the cart, he made some small talk before wrapping up the conversation and urging Bastion back towards his house at the outskirts of town. Before he could leave the town square, however, a voice called out, “Hey, handsome!” Sighing, Jack turned around to face Gerard. This time, he had that annoying sidekick of his. Amelie. She was a woman, but she didn’t let that stop her. She shot just as good as any man, only being bested by Gerard. “I just wanted to get hay, but if you need to talk to me, then do it fast. Jesse’s going to sell his new books.” Gerard let his expression turn into that of slight irritation before changing it back to his regular expression. “I’m wondering how you read those books with no pictures. It must be confusing.” Jack fought the urge to stalk away and let out, “Well, not all of our brains are as small as yours, Gerard.” This left Gerard speechless. Jack took this opportunity and quickly bade Gerard farewell before telling Bastion to go on. Ignoring the protests behind him, he hurried out of town and back to his house. He thought he heard Zenyatta call for him too, as he saw Jack passing by the church, but Jack wasn’t in a good mood, and didn't want to talk with anybody, not even the village priest. Admittedly, his mere presence was therapeutic, but again, Jack just wasn’t feeling all that sociable. When he got to his cottage on the outskirts of the village, he unloaded the bales and stacked them in the barn where they would stay until they were needed. The process was enough to calm him down. Jack’s anger was no longer clouding his judgement, and it sent a spear of shame through his gut. It had been really rude of Jack to just stalk out. His emotions didn't excuse his deliberate ignorance of everyone. He wanted to go out and apologise to Zenyatta, but first, Jack needed to gather the courage to speak to the priest after what Jack had done. Not that the priest had a fiery temper; in fact, others came to him so he could soothe their own fury. Jack just felt bad about himself. After 3 hours, he finally scraped together the courage to apologize to Zenyatta. The priest simply gave a sweet smile and accepted his apology. Damn, Jack really needed anger management.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed this is a shorter chapter. This was by far the hardest one to write. I want to get to the more juicy parts, but first I need to flesh these guys out. Help this trash writer improve and leave some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! ❤️


	4. A Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree goes off to sell, but then something...untoward happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was dead?

 “Ya wan’ anythin’, pops?” He didn’t want books, he already had a good share with the town library (and McCree’s novels). However, people gave him weird looks for wanting to go places, as if it was strange. People just wanted him to farm, and got unhappy when he read or thought of leaving at all. As if all they wanted him to do was be a farmboy. Something beautiful from somewhere that was not here would be nice, to prove the townspeople that there were beautiful things out there.  _ A flower.  _ They were everywhere, and wildflower season had holidays. But rare flowers... If he brought one to town maybe they’d realize that there was more to this world than this small town. But what color…?

“A flower.”

“Come agin, pops?” 

“A flower. I can press it and keep it preserved. Make sure it isn’t like the wildflowers we have here.”

“Ya sure, pops?”

 “Yes. Although perhaps some sweets won’t hurt.”

* * *

 

"Goddamn storm, havin' ta' happen now. I promised I’d be there n’ back in a jiff!” McCree continued swearing like a sailor, not noticing the upcoming fork in the road. 

Until a sudden bolt of lightning came and struck a large ash tree down. 

 McCree gave a loud yell before continuing to swear, but louder. Bastion was scared for a short while before hearing Jesse’s swearing and being reassured that all was right. “Damn tree, gettin’ in my way! Now ah’ll hafta take the long path!” Making his way to the other side of the fork, he egged Bastion on his way.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////

 “W-where in t-t-tarnation am I?” Jesse was rubbing his arms desperately inside the thin cloak he bought for protection. There was a terrible chill already on them. By now, McCree was seated on Bastion’s back, currently trying to reassure the horse that everything would be okay. McCree had no idea why there was fog in the middle of summer. Tenderly patting Bastion on the mead, he started wondering why he left so late. Spotting a large gray building in the distant fog, McCree perked up. He didn’t care at this point, he just wanted to get out of the snow. As he came closer to the building, he saw it was no ordinary building, but a castle. After some searching, he found the stables. Leaving Bastion inside for the night, he carefully left his wagon full of books near a shed, putting a large tarpaulin over it to protect from snow.

 Hustling inside, he shed his red- coat? Shawl? and hung it. 

 

 “Hello? Anyone home?” McCree’s voice echoed through the empty halls and made him shiver. As McCree spotted a great big hearth with a merry fire, he felt tired.  “I-if ya don’ mind, I’ll jus’ warm myself by this here fire.” Shedding his gloves, McCree sat himself on an inviting cushioned bench and warmed his hands. “Thank ya kindly.” Rubbing his hands together, he relished the warmth of the fire. He could lie down and sleep on this bench, he was so tired. 

 

  The sudden growl of McCree’s stomach alerted him to his hunger. He began to wonder if he would be able to inquire for food. Walking away from the comfort of the fireplace, he ventured into what seemed to be a dining room. The table was set for two, the second spot no doubt being for his mysterious host. There was already food for him. At first he wolfed it down, but as he grew more and more full he began to slow down and enjoy the exquisite taste. The food was flavorful and rich, nothing like the food back home. He would tell Jack about it when he got back home. He'd definitely like the new cuisine to try. 

 

 Once he was finished, he decided to explore a bit before thanking his host and leaving. Going into what seemed to be a greenhouse, he felt rather relaxed. Searching around,

McCree saw lovely flowers growing. He had never seen flowers like these in his life. The creamy bell flowers were not affected by the cold. Slightly curling up, they looked so delicate, and yet…

 

 “Surely they won’t mind if I take some flowers.” Out of some sort of instinct, he reached toward the flowers, and plucked them. The snap the stem made echoed through the room. As soon as he turned around, he heard an inhuman scream. 

 

“̴Y̷O̴U̷ ̸D̵A̶M̷N̵ ̴I̶N̸G̷R̶A̶T̶E̶!̴ ̶I̷ ̶S̷H̵E̷L̶T̸E̷R̸ ̸Y̷O̴U̷,̶ ̶F̶E̵E̴D̷ ̸Y̴O̴U̴,̶ ̴A̸N̴D̵ ̸T̴H̶I̴S̷ ̵I̶S̵ ̸H̴O̸W̵ ̷Y̵O̷U̵ ̸P̴A̴Y̵ ̷M̵E̴ ̴B̵A̶C̵K̵?̷!̸”̸ ̴

 

 McCree’s knees knocked as he began to shiver in fear. He felt a cold hand grab the scruff of his neck. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged at such a speed that everything around him began to blur. McCree started shivering harder as he felt the air grow colder and colder.  After what felt like a few seconds, he was slammed against a wall. As there was creaking and screeching, McCree’s dazed mind realized what was happening. The wraith clicked the lock closed and growled incomprehensibly. Jesse’s head cleared to see two legs clad in black. There was some sort of black fog impeding his vision, and as he suddenly sprung forward, realizing his current situation, his bare hands wrapped around thick iron bars.

 

"͢҉̀͡͞H̸̀̕͜Ą̸̢V̢̧̛͢͡E̶̷͝ ͞҉̨F̵̸̷́͝Ư̷͏̛N̷̢͢ ̸̴̨́̀Í̕͝͠N̴̛͢ ̴̸̨P̸͜҉R̕̕͡I̢̕͢͝S̵̢̀̀O̷̴͡Ǹ͢҉̶, ͟͟ ̶͡Y̵̛͝O̢U̵̷͘͞ ̴̢̀͜Í́͜Ǹ͞Ģ͏͘͡R̵͜͠A̷̷͘͢T̕͟Ę́.́͞" ̶͜͏ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought wrong, fools.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my hungry writer's soul! If you have any critique, feel free to share it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't read the details, this is going to have multiple chapters,  
> and... I'm not sure how many.  
> The updates will not be on a fixed schedule, as I use my free time.  
> I have work.  
> However, I will try to post frequently.  
> I hope you'll stay with me for the duration of this story!


End file.
